Computing systems have become ubiquitous, ranging from small embedded devices to phones and tablets to PCs and backend servers. Each of these computing systems is designed to process software code. The software allows users to perform functions, interacting with the hardware provided by the computing system. In some cases, these computing systems may be networked together to provide scalable computing resources. Such resources are often referred to as cloud resources, or simply the cloud. The cloud may provide services such as load balancing, which distributes processing load over a plurality of different physical computing systems. In some cases, load balancers (whether software- or hardware-based) may send similar requests received over different protocols to different locations.